


What's Right Is A Fallacy (it only matters who's left)

by Tozette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short. Who knows what potential remains in Kakuzu's corpse? You could hardly call him human, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Right Is A Fallacy (it only matters who's left)

The Konoha Special Archive Morgue is silent and icy cold, sterile-smelling beneath the flickering of old halogen lights. Bodies are resting quietly in glass cases, covered in the spidery scrawl of preservation seals.

One of the most recent bodies has been left out unattended, a monument to the inconveniences of bureaucracy - the young medic with leave to investigate the remains of the last of the Shibaru clan in the hopes of discovering the secrets of their vast regenerative powers had to step out to sign his forms in triplicate _properly this time, Sensei._

It’s a grizzly thing, an old man, still and staring, abandoned upon a table with his ribs cracked open, his sagging skin peeled back. His thoracic cavity is bared to the bright light, organs discoloured but perfectly preserved. 

For a few moments all is quiet.

Then, with a strange, sickening squelch, this old shinobi’s heart - a bloodless thing, a dark and lumpy thing - heaves itself from inside the body. 

It hits the floor with a _spat_. _  
_

It makes an awful sound when it moves, a dry, sticky, peeling sort of noise, but it’s not slow. 

The medic, when he returns, panics. He searches for the heart, frantic and bewildered, unable to fathom how it disappeared inside the ten minutes he was out of the room. Eventually, angrily, he chalks it up to some kind of prank. He has no interest in reporting it - the Special Archive Morgue is in the middle of the Village. It’s as secure as possible. There’s no way an enemy shinobi could break in, so — _  
_

A prank. Or a curious medic-nin. 

There’s no need to cause himself trouble by reporting it, then.

When he finally, _finally_ leaves, the morgue is dark, cold and silent once again.

It remains so for some hours. 

Then, stark in the silence, is the peeling squelch of the heart dragging itself along the floor, the tinkling of breaking glass.

For a minute, silence reigns once more.

There, listen closely: in the cold and the dark, there’s a heartbeat _._

_Thump-thump._

(Somewhere, a body looses a soft, growling sigh. Eyelashes flutter. Cloudy eyes blink.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes on tumblr this morning but now I kinda want to keep writing it. No promises re: story content, updates, etc. but I love this asshole so we'll see how it goes.


End file.
